Stood up
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Arthur is stood up by his boyfriend Francis. Feeling embarrassed he's about to leave but before he can a handsome stranger sits down across from him. "Hey babe sorry I'm late. Traffic is crazy right now." USUK
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was requested on G plus. To those of you are following my other stories don't worry I'll update soon. I'll explain why I couldn't update when I post the new chapters.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Francis was going to ask him to marry him. Arthur was sure of it.

Why? Because he said that tonight was a very important night and that he could under no circumstances miss their date.

Arthur looked at his watch to see that Francis was half an hour late. That was very unusual for him. Usually he would be ten minutes early.

"Would you like me to take your order?" A waitress with long blonde hair that looked almost white and blue eyes asked for the third time.

She looked very irritated but happy at the same time. This confused him very much but scared him even more.

"I-is something wrong miss?"

"No, sorry I was just think about something. I'll come back in a few minutes." She said and went to cater to a different table.

Arthur sighed and began to tap his fingers on the table. What was taking him so long? Wasn't this supposed to be an important night?

After an hour passed Arthur decided that it was time to leave. He felt so embarrassed considering that it was extremely obvious that he was stood up. People were giving him sympathetic looks which he did not appreciate at all.

Just as he was about to get up a handsome stranger sat down across from him.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late. Traffic is really crazy tonight."

Arthur was stunned.

"I think you-" Arthur began to say.

"Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say." But the stranger interrupted him. "I should have left earlier. Don't worry I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He then leaned forward and whispered, "I'm Alfred, just go with it ok dude?"

"A-alright." Arthur agreed.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked startling them. This time she didn't look angry but rather nervous.

"Oh ummm I'll have the pork chop with a side of chicken flavored rice and a raspberry ice tea please."

"I think I'll have the steak with a side of salad and a diet Dr. Pepper." Alfred said happily.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So what do you do for a living?" Alfred asked.

"I'm an English teacher at World academy."

"So you're the infamous Arthur Kirkland. I heard many things about you. By the way I'm the new science teacher."

"Good things I hope. It's also nice to finally meet you. Didn't you start last week?"

"Yep, I just transferred. And I heard a lot about you. You seem to be really popular with the students."

"I guess I do work with the students quite well. But I wouldn't say that I was popular with them."

"Are you kidding?! They love you! They talk about how nice you are and that you make everything so easy to understand. You need to stop underestimating yourself."

Arthur blushed. He had never been complimented in such a weird way before.

"I want you to say it."

"What?"

"I want you to say "I am an awesome teacher and I will not underestimate myself.""

"Ok... I am an awesome teacher and I will not underestimate myself?" Arthur felt very uncomfortable.

"Come on say it with confidence."

"I am an awesome teacher and I will not underestimate myself."

"Louder like you mean it!"

"I am an awesome teacher and I will not underestimate myself!" Arthur shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alfred cheered.

"Excuse me but could you please quiet down. There are other customers you know." The waitress from earlier said, mostly looking at Alfred.

"Sorry Nat, I couldn't help myself. Artie here needed a self confidence boost." Alfred answered with a cheeky grin.

"Right, I apologize ahead of time for this idiot. If he does anything inappropriate let me know. I'll set him straight." She said and walked away.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Alfred whined.

"You two know each other?" Arthur asked.

"We're cousins. Her name's Natalia buy I call her Nat. We're pretty close even though we don't seem like it."

"I see. Is she why you're really here?"

"No, I was just hungry. But I was surprised to see that someone as lovely as you was sitting here by yourself."

Arthur blushed. Was he flirting with him or just being nice?

"I was waiting for my boyfriend. He said that tonight was a very important night. I thought that he might propose but I guess it was the other way around." Arthur sighed.

"Then that guy's a jerk. You deserve someone that would treat you with respect." Alfred said.

"That's sweet of you to say. But I'm nothing special."

"Ah ah ah, what did I say about underestimating yourself?" Alfred waggled a finger in his face.

Arthur began to laugh. Alfred's expression along with his antics were just so funny.

This caused Alfred to pout which made Arthur laugh even more.

"Looks like I finally got you to smile."

After Arthur was able to calm down he realized what Alfred had said.

"You wanted me to smile?"

"Sure did."

"But why?"

"Because I thought you would look better with a smile. And I was right."

Arthur blushed a dark crimson. No one had ever said that to him before. Not even Francis.

'Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all." Arthur thought positively.

~After dinner~

Alfred walked Arthur back to his car.

"I had a great time tonight. This was the best "date" I've ever had." Arthur spoke up.

"Me too. You know I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"Are you asking me out?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe I am." Alfred smirked.

"Hmm, I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Really? You don't have to. I understand if you aren't ready for that kind of thing yet." Alfred began to panic.

Arthur just chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Meet me in my classroom an hour before school starts. My classroom number is 349. It's on the third floor."

Alfred just nodded and touched his cheek.

Arthur got in his car with a smile and drove off.

'Looks like in the end tonight was a very important night.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I might make a part two to see Francis side of the story. Let me know if you want me to.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Ending version 1

A/N: Here it is guys. Sorry it took a while I've been busy. I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and appreciate all the compliments you guys gave me. I didn't think that many people would like it! :D

* * *

Francis sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked into the restaurant and asked to see Natalia.

"What do you want Francis? Aren't you supposed to be sitting with Arthur?" She asked in disdain. She didn't like him even though they used to be friends.

"Oui, usually I do but not tonight." Francis said sadly.

"Why not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm breaking up with him."

"You are? Why? I thought you two were in a happy relationship."

"We are but I can't keep doing this. I have to end it. Tonight." Francis said determined.

Natalia felt like slapping him. She hated when someone ended a perfectly good relationship. But she didn't do it. Instead she pulled out her phone and texted her cousin Alfred to see if he would be picking her up that night.

"Are you doing it because of him or yourself?" She asked not looking up from her phone.

"Both but mostly the first one." He admitted.

Francis did as he was told and walked to the back of the building. On the way he saw Arthur in the window checking his watch in irritation.

He looked down in shame and wished that he had not come at all.

He waited a few minutes before the blond opened the back door and let him into the employee room.

"Ok spill, why are you breaking up with Arthur?"

Francis sat down on a bench and looked down in shame.

"I cheated on Arthur... Again..." He said with obvious self disappointment in his voice. "It's been two years since I've done it but I guess fate just doesn't want us together."

"So that's why. You cheated on him again and you can't take the guilt any longer."

"Yes, and I know that if I told him he would forgive me. He has every time."

"It's understandable that he would. You were drunk every time." Natalia pointed out.

"And that's why I can't keep doing this. Every time I tell him he pretends to act like it was nothing. But his eyes said otherwise. I love him dearly. I'm afraid that if he found out it would hurt even more this time. It sucks because I was planning to propose tonight."

Francis pulled out a box and stared at it before placing it down onto the bench.

"So you're really doing this? You really mean it? Because he might not take you back."

"Oui, I am officially ending it."

"Then you better get out there and break up with him." She sighed.

"That will not be necessary. Arthur and I have an agreement. If one of us decided to break up with the other, but would be to painful to do, we would stand them up. The longest we would wait would be an hour."

Natalia frowned in disapproval. She hated it when people were to weak and selfish to tell their boy/girlfriend in person that they were breaking up with them. It was heartless and cruel.

But this is something they both agreed on so she will respect their wishes.

"Fine, but I don't want to see you around here ever again. We may have been friends in the past but now is different. I have lost all respect for you." She said coldly.

Francis nodded and without a word he left. Perhaps it would be best if he left without a trace. Maybe move back to France and live close to his mother and her nursemaid Lily.

~Alfred~

Alfred knocked on the back door and waited to be let in. His cousin asked him to pick her up and hour ago.

When the door opened he was pulled inside by the front of his shirt.

"What took you so long?" Natalia demanded.

"Sorry there was a lot of traffic." Alfred raised his hands in defence.

"Whatever, look I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything for my sweet little cousin."

Natalia hit him upside the head for that then opened the door and pointed to Arthur.

"You see that guy over there? His boyfriend stood him up. So I need you to go over there and pretend to be his boyfriend so that he doesn't get embarrassed. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred saluted in a dorky fashion. This wasn't the first time she had him do it.

Natalia sighed and smiled as she watched her dorky cousin did as he was told.

After a few minutes she went to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked feeling nervous.

In all honesty she hopped Alfred would ask Arthur out. Alfred had a bad break up with his ex boyfriend Kiku Honda a few months ago. The Japanese man had been having an affair with some Russian named Ivan Braginsky.

"Oh ummm I'll have the pork chop with a side of chicken flavored rice and a raspberry ice tea please." The Brit said with a slight stutter.

"I think I'll have the steak with a side of salad and a diet Dr. Pepper." Alfred said happily.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks."

For the rest of the night she kept an eye on those two with a rare small smile. It seems that Alfred was interested in Arthur and would ask him out.

"It looks like he's finally ready to move on."

~Francis~

That night Francis went to his and Arthur's shared apartment and packed all his clothes and personal belongings. He didn't have much so he was able to finish packing within an hour. He had never been one for owning many possessions.

He rented a hotel and called his mother to inform her that he was moving back to France the next day.

Of course being the loving mother that she was she insisted that he move in with her.

~The next day~

Francis was relived when he finally arrived in pairs. It was such a long plane trip and all he felt like doing was flipping down on a comfy bed.

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" A soft and timid voice called from behind.

Francis turned around to see a cute girl with short blonde hair and green eyes staring at him.

"Oui, that's me. You must be Lily." He smiled.

"Ah yes, your mother sent me to pick you up. Unfortunately she couldn't come because of some business issues at the Bonnefoy company. I wish I could have gone with her because of her condition. But she insisted that I pick you up." Lily rambled nervously.

Francis chuckled and kissed both of her cheeks. "It isn't a problem mon amie. Mother has always been a strong person so I don't worry about her much. But thank you for your concern. I appreciate it with all my heart."

Lily blushed at the compliment. "You're welcome. I don't mind taking care of her. She's very nice and sweet. I love taking care of her."

"I see, maybe we should continue this conversation else where. Perhaps at a cafe. I miss my countries food."

"That would be lovely." Lily said and gave him the cutest smile he had ever seen.

Francis blushed and held out his arm for her to take.

He wasn't ready for another relationship yet but that didn't mean he couldn't take interest in other people. Especially a cute and shy girl like Lily.

Everyone deserves to be happy right?

~Five months later~

Arthur was sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

It has been five months since Francis disappearance. Arthur knew he was in France since all of his personal belongings were gone when he got back.

He felt his heart break but not from the loss of a lover. No, it was from the loss of a friend.

Over the past five months he had gotten to know Alfred better. And over that short amount of time they had gotten to know each other better. He had learnt about Alfred's past and how his ex boyfriend cheated and left him for another.

Arthur had comforted him and let the American cry his heart out.

Now that Arthur thought about it he was in a similar situation. He had technically cheated on Francis when he accepted Alfred's offer.

How would he know that Francis was really breaking up with him. What if he had just been running late and didn't have his phone on him?

"I'm such a jerk." Arthur said aloud.

"Why do you say that?"

Arthur jumped in surprise and looked behind him to see his boyfriend Alfred.

"Don't scare me like that!" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to." Alfred apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright. How was hanging out with Gilbert?" Arthur asked kissing his cheek.

"Fun for a while. But then he started hitting on my brother and he hit on him back. It was really gross. At that point I decided it was time for me to leave."

Arthur chuckled and laid his head on Alfred's shoulder when he sat down.

"So what was that about you being a jerk?" Alfred asked putting an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Oh, I was just remembering the night you saved me from embarrassment. I was such a jerk for just assuming that Francis was leaving me. I mean I know we made that deal but that didn't mean that something couldn't have happened."

"Do you regret it?" Alfred asked in all seriousness.

Arthur shook his head. "Of course not. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here with the best boyfriend in the world."

Alfred nuzzled Arthur's hair.

"Don't worry about it babe. What's done is done. All we can do now is enjoy how everything is now and look forward to a wonderful future together."

Arthur smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You're right love. And I'm really looking forward to a future with you."

* * *

A/N: And that's it. Sorry if it sucks. I would also like to let you guys know that there will be a different ending as well. Someone on Wattpad wanted FraLiech and Franada and couldn't decide which one to choose. I had two different USUK endings I wanted to write as well so I decided that I would just make the two different endings.


End file.
